When She Came
by Miyanokouji Kazumi
Summary: Retake of S2 episode 14. Nena Trinity tries to lure Setsuna to date him while he is searching for the Ptolemios.


_**WHEN SHE CAME……**_

**EPISODE 14**

After the Ptolemaios II was forced to make an emergency landing on Earth after being attacked by the Gadessa…….

Setsuna, in the 00 Raiser, flew past the remains of the battle searching for the Ptolemaios.

"Where is it?" he searched around frantically via the monitor. Looking at all the remains of the other mobile suits and ships.

"It must've returned to Earth…." he realized there was a heat signal detected near him. Zooming an image of it…

"That…. A fake GN Drive unit." he looked at the screen. That was the Riian, equipped with the GN Tau Drive system. As it flew closer to the 00 Raiser.

"Hai Setsuna. It's been a long time." the pilot's image appeared on his screen.

"Nena… Trinity?"

"My, my, you look so mature now. You must've grown up all fully now. That's what I like."

"Hmmmph!" Setsuna aimed his GN Sword II at her.

"Oi, hold it. What are you thinking? I'm not even your enemy! I just help you just now! Show some gratitude at least."

Setsuna lowered his sword down. Nena flew closer to him.

"I don't have time for you right now. Stop fooling around. If you still haven't gain your revenge then you better just go and finish it."

"That will be reserved for later." she blinked one eye at him. "Now you're looking for your crew right? Don't worry, they landed on Earth just now, but they're okay."

"Earth? As I expected." he thought.

"But then, you won't know the exact location, don't you? I got the coordinated here. I'll transfer to you…" she looked up, and the 00 Raiser was already flying away.

"Oi, wait a second!" she exclaimed, but he didn't stop. "Hmmmph, how ungrateful!" she exclaimed.

"Rejected. Rejected." said Haro.

"Urusai!!!" she hit it. "But I'm kinda free right now. I won't let him get away this time. She transferred all the power to the GN Tau Drive and sped after him.

Down on Earth already…….

Setsuna flew across the desert region searching for the Ptolemios.

"No sign of them here. They must've landed elsewhere." he checked the monitor and typed other data's into it.

"Oi, Setsuna, wait for me!!!" Nena caught up with him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you they're all right. Can you spare some time with me right now?"

"There's nothing for us to talk."

"Oh there's lots of things for us to talk. I wanna see you again, up close and personal."

"Hmmmph." thought Setsuna. They flew on for a moment. But then he halted it's movements and landed on the desert. Nena landed her pod as well. Setsuna came out of the cockpit, and held on to the string that took him down to the ground. Nena exited her unit as well, and ran up to him.

"I was right. Setsuna's all grown up already." she looked at him from all angles. "I can see it clearly now."

"What do you want to say? You better make it fast. I don't have time for games with you. I'm worried about my comrades."

"Just a moment. They're not gonna die now, won't they?" she went closer to him and stared at him. "After all, the Ptolemy's quite tough."

"What the…?!"

"I'm just joking. He he."

"Shish. What's going on with you….!!!"

Nena tip-toed up to him and gave him a kiss before he could say more. One kiss from her lips exactly to his lips.

"Chu."

Setsuna was stunned. He was speechless for a moment. And when he really realized what she was doing, he pushed her behind.

"Gotcha again."

"What's with that again?! I'm not your girlfriend, ok?"

"He he." she displayed her sly smile. "Just think of it as a reward for taking down the Memento Mori. Yeah." she held a V sign near her head.

"Hmmph…." he grumbled.

"Come on, it's not a big deal, since we haven't met for four years."

"Damn you." he thought. As she startled all the blah blah nonsense, he just turned and looked at the other end of the desert, and suddenly his eyes were wide-opened again.

He could see red GN particles scattering at the other end of the sky. Soon his eyes caught sight of the mobile suit that was emitting them.

"That is…"

Yeah, it was the Arche Gundam, who else was piloting it other that Ali al-Sachezz?

"Damn it!" Setsuna ran back to the 00 Raiser, and lifted himself up and entered the cockpit, reactivated the system, and lifted off and gave chase after the Arche Gundam.

"Oi, Setsuna! Where are you going? I haven't finish with you yet!" she could only watch as he slowly vanished out her sight. There's was no time for her to go after him.

"Mmmmph. He's always like that." thought Nena, as she pouted. "He thinks he's so great having the best Gundam of all." And then she smiled. "But that's what so special about him too. Not a bad pilot after all, ojou-sama. He he he."

Setsuna flew after him, and then, he realized there was a very gigantic hole on the ground as he flew by. Analyzing the hole as he flew on, he was shocked…

"That…. Was caused by the orbital weapon?" he gasped. "Wasn't that the capital of…?" he tried to forget was he was thinking, and tried to catch up with the Arche Gundam.

**Note: Ojou-sama---- here she was referring to Wang Liu Mei, her indirect superior. **


End file.
